Man of Steel Season Four
Man Of Steel Season Four is the fourth season of Man Of Steel, that deals with a new villain who is very smart and uses technology to antagonize Superman. Created by Ali Adler, Vince Gilligan and David S. Goyer. Cast https://dc-comics-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Man_Of_Steel_Season_Three?action=edit&section=1 Main Cast https://dc-comics-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Man_Of_Steel_Season_Three?action=edit&section=2 *Armie Hammer as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman *Nicole Beharie as Lois Lane-Kent *Tyler Ritter as Andrew "Andy" Kent *Jessica Rothe as Caitlin Snow / Killer Frost *Unknown as Lena Luthor *Eddie Redmayne as Dr. Winslow “Winn” Schott Jr. / Accord *David Harewood as J'onn J'onzz / Martian Manhunter *Jesse Rath as Querl "Brainy" Dox / Brainiac 5 *Nicole Maines as Nia Nal / Dreamer *Tika Sumpter as Natasha Irons *Nicola Peltz as Kara Zor-El / Kara Danvers / Supergirl *Kelsey Grammer as Doctor Thaddeus Sivana *Mahershala Ali as Earth-36 Dr. Milton "Milt" Fine Recurring * Michelle Monaghan as Natalia Sivana * Mark Sweatman as Matthew Norvok * Jessica Camacho as Earth-23 Cynthia Reynolds / Gypsy * Colin Firth as Perry White * Richard Brooks as Harrison Wolfe * Rami Malek as Patrick "Eel" O'Brian / Plastic Man and Doctor Sivana * Piper Perabo as Amunet Black * Alexandra Shipp as Lara Lane-Kent Episodes # (Bat24)"Superman Returns"- After discovering Clark's secret identity from Lex before she killed him, Lena fights Clark in a virtual simulation, and has built an A.I. named Karen that she can talk to, as she no longer trusts anyone. Andrea Rojas acquires the Daily Planet, replacing John as editor-in-chief, and decides to employ tabloid journalism to increase subscription numbers. Andy convinces Clark to tell Lena that he is Superman and Clark tells her at a party celebrating her Pulitzer Prize. Suddenly, the party is attacked by a flying samurai with superpowers threatening to destroy the city if Superman does not face him. Clark and Kara engages the samurai, but is defeated.The plan by J'onn works and Superman speeds away, rescuing Lois and defeating the samurai, who is revealed to be an android. Caitlin rejoins Team Superman, but is revealed to have been working for mobster Amunet Black, while also continuing to prevent the Killer Frost personality from emerging. The "Samuroid" is revealed to have been controlled by a supremely intelligent man in a superpowered wheelchair, whose plan was to draw out Superman for his next schemes. # (Bat24) "Lack Of Clarity"- When Clark, Andy, and Winn report to a crime scene, they discover remnants of a mysterious code. Winn presents Clark with a technologically advanced suit, intended to facilitate his activities. He tests it out, trying to save someone from a haywire car controlled by metahuman Ramsey Deacon. Gypsy arrives on Earth-41 for a date with Winn, who is forced to cancel it so as to focus on Deacon. Acting on a suggestion from Caitlin, Lois signs her and Clark up for couples therapy to sort out their relationship. Deacon kidnaps a witness, a former member of a tech team that stole his idea for profit. Superman, Supergirl, and Dreamer go to save him, but Deacon uses his abilities to send Clark's suit haywire. On Lois' instruction, Clark throws sunlight energy at himself, shorting out his suit. He then incapacitates Deacon, who is locked up in the meta wing of Strykers Island, revealed to be part of the intelligent man's plan. Winn finally goes out with Gypsy. Wondering how Deacon gained his powers being absent during the meteor shower, Clark and Andy learn from Deacon that there are "others." # "Blurred Around The Edges"- J'onn requests Nia's help in going deeper into his past, which reveals that he used his telepathy to erase his brother Malefic from his father's memory as the latter blames himself for Malefic's isolation due to his unstable power. Malefic attacks Natasha, who he tricked into revitalizing his suppressed mind control powers, but gets away after a confrontation with J'onn. Natasha is revealed to have developed a psychic link with Malefic when she returned his mind control powers revealed to be working with the intelligent man and his wife ; she can identify him in a shapeshifted form. Meanwhile, Clark, Andy,Winn, Caitlin and John who suits up as Steel again track down an alien with the ability to shoot cobwebs. They find the culprit in former special ops commander Caroline O'Connor, who is possessed by the spider-like Aurafacian symbiotes. Andy uses a device to suck off the Aurafacians on Caroline. However, she is later mysteriously killed by an unknown person before she can be taken into D.E.O. custody. Lena asks Clark to steal Lex's childhood journal with the team against his decision which is being stored in a federal facility, and discovers his research on mind control. Nia confronts Brainy about their relationship since he has plans to go back to the future and didn't tell her until she had to find out by Andy. # (Bat24)"Plastic Journey Into The Night"- Gypsy's father, Breacher, attacks Winn, vowing to hunt and kill him in 24 hours, but allowing the romance should he survive. Team Superman learns that the bus driver was murdered and tracks down another passenger, Patrick O'Brian, a former corrupt MPD detective who Clark exposed that is now a private investigator. As two thugs attack O'Brien, he is revealed to have the power to stretch. Caitlin stabilizes his powers with a serum. The team learns that Patrick has been blackmailing Mayor Anthony Bellows over his adultery, so the latter hired the thugs. Clark confronts Patrick for his actions, but Patrick maintains he was a "good cop." He later stops blackmailing Bellows, who still attempts to kill him while Breacher mistakes the former for a Plastoid, the species that invaded Earth-23 previously, and attacks him. Winn intervenes and saves Patrick, whom Clark, having revealed his alter-ego, convinces to help arrest an escaping Bellows. Admiring Winn's gallantry, Breacher allows the relationship. Clark recruits Patrick for Team Superman while Brainy decides to go back to the future to see if it has changed. Clark learns that someone named Sivana instructed Patrick to watch Bellows. Clark remembers that his future self and Lex Luthor both mentioned a Sivana. Meanwhile, Caitlin finds a message on her apartment door. # (Bat24)"Girls Night Out"- While failing to track Sivana, Team Superman is visited by Sasha, who joins Lois' bachelorette party. Mocking Winn's plans for Clark's bachelor party, Patrick takes the men to a strip club, where they find Perry's daughter, Joanne, working. Andy confronts her, but she states that she is only doing feminist research. Patrick incites a brawl, leading to the men's arrest until Milt posts bail. Meanwhile, Amunet's enforcer, Norvok, demands Caitlin's return and attacks the women when she refuses. Killer Frost emerges and repels him, later telling Lois that Caitlin accepted Amunet's employment in exchange for the means to control Frost. Learning that Amunet is holding a metahuman she calls the "Weeper", whose tears are a strong narcotic, prisoner and intends to sell him, Lois' party decides to stop her. Though Caitlin refuses to join, she attacks Amunet when seeing her friends in danger. Using a strong magnet, the team robs Amunet of her metal shards, leaving her powerless. Lois dissuades Frost from killing Amunet, who promises revenge. Both parties refuse to tell each other about their adventures. Lois asks Caitlin to be her maid of honor while Andy convinces Joanne to tell Perry about her research. The intelligent man captures the Weeper. # (Bat24)"When Milt Met Milt"- Clark trains Patrick to use his abilities, with Winn making a stretchable suit for him. Another bus metahuman, a Lakota Sioux Native named Mina Chaytan who can animate statues, starts attacking Metropolis and stealing pieces of a Black Bison necklace, which she claims belongs to her tribe. When Superman and Patrick catch up to her, she attacks Clark with a caveman statue and attempts a getaway. Patrick chooses to stop her, but a little girl is injured in the process. Patrick regrets his actions, but is comforted by Clark. Chayton escapes MPD, going after the last necklace piece held at the museum. When Superman and Patrick confront her, she brings a dinosaur skeleton to life. Superman arrests Chayton while Patrick saves a security guard from the skeleton. Later, Patrick reveals he mailed the necklace back to Chayton's tribe before visiting the little girl in the hospital, using his abilities to entertain her. Meanwhile, Milt, trying to make friends, works with his doppelgangers from alternate Earths, dubbed The Council of Fine. They deduce that Dr. Sivana is a man named Thaddeus Sivana. Clark and Andy head to Sivana's house, but find a middle-aged man in a wheelchair. # (Nightslayer)"Therefore I am"-'''Clark and Andy interrogate Sivana and his wife to try and get more information. In flashbacks, in 1974 Upstate New York, young Thaddeus Sivana is arguing with his father and older brother, Sid, during a car trip when he is transported to the Rock of Eternity, a magical temple hidden in another dimension. He meets the Ancient Wizard Shazam, last of the Council of Wizards, who has spent centuries searching for a new champion who is "pure of heart" after the previous champion, driven by revenge, released the Seven Deadly Sins upon the world, which killed the other Wizards. He then decides to test Thaddeus by telling him to touch the Eye of Sin. Thaddeus is easily tempted by the Sins entrapped in their statues to free them by taking the Eye. After being prevented from doing so by Shazam, he is deemed unworthy by the Ancient Wizard. Upon returning to Earth, the confused Thaddeus makes a scene, causing the car to crash and cripple his father, with Sid blaming him. Back at the Rock of Eternity, Shazam tries again to find another worthy person by casting a Seeking Spell. In the present day, feeling threatened by Clark and Andy's investigation, Sivana sends a Samuaroid to attack a mall to get Superman's attention. Superman intervenes as well as Dan and Andy, who are shopping . Dan dies saving several civilians which devastates Andy. # ( Bat24)"What We Lose In The Fire"- Andy is left distraught because of his husbands death which puts him on a war path against Sivanna. A week since his death, Team Superman have been stopping various crimes done by the Samuaroid's which have now started to target public officials. Kara Danvers returns from National City and becomes Supergirl again to help the team save everyone. During the fight, a 14 year old boy named Billy Batson nearly gets killed until Superman shields him from the blast as J'onn and Accord manage to take out the main control system. After hearing a bomb ticking, Superman speeds off into the air and throws the bomb as it explodes saving the day. In the end, Dr. Sirvana reveals that he plans on exposing Superman's identity, another part of his plans. # (Bat24)"Invasion!"- 'While visiting his father Joe West, pregnant stepmother District Attorney Cecile Horton, sister Iris West, and brother-in-law Eddie Thawne, Wally is abducted by FBI agents working led by Smith, who incapacitates him with a device. As it turns out, Smith and the FBI abducted Wally under orders from President Plastino , who intends to hand Wally over to an alien race called the Dominators to avoid an invasion. Cassie and Brianna travel to Earth-41 to attend Clark Kent's wedding with Lois Lane. Brianna meets the Legends' leader Sara Lance / White Canary, taking the first step to recover from her break up with Nathan. Watson and the Vice-President protest to this since Wally is having his human rights violated. However, Plastino, General Sam Lane, and Smith are in favor of it because the aliens are actually after Superman for creating Superpoint. Despite Lane and Smith's objections, Plastino agrees to allow Watson to form a team to take down the Dominators. The wedding ceremony is interrupted by Watson who recruits Bruce, Alfred, Alice, the Legends, Clark, and Cassie Sandsmark / Wonder Girl. Cassie struggles to earn Bruce's trust, seeing that he’s is the most-respected among the heroes of this world. Winn Schott finds and reveals a message Clark's future self sent to Rip Hunter, which exposes Clark's manipulation of the timeline and its effect on other team members. As a result, only Bruce, Watson, Martin Stein, Milton Fine, Jefferson "Jax" Jackson, Eddie, Wally, Iris, and Caitlin Snow still trust Clark. After the Dominators abduct President Plastino when Plastino makes plans to have Batman arrested in order to boost his approval ratings, the team goes to rescue him; however, Clark remains behind since most of them distrust him. Bruce, Joe, Eddie, Wally, Iris and Watson choose to stay behind in support of Clark. Cassie leads the group; they find Plastino, but the Dominators kill him when he is found and activate a mind control device to take over the group. The controlled heroes return and attack the D.E.O where Bruce and Clark confront them. While Batman holds them off, Superman, with Fine advising him, lures Cassie to the device and manipulates her into destroying it, freeing everyone from the Dominators' control. When the team regroups, Ted Kord tells Clark that everyone forgives and trusts him. Bruce, Alice, Alfred, Ted, and Watson are then abducted by Dominators. # "Battles Lost"- While out Christmas shopping, Clark is ambushed and kidnapped by Sivana while Caitlin is kidnapped from Jitters by Amunet. Lois claims they have to look for both of them, despite Milton's claim that they have insufficient time and resources and that they can only afford to search for one. Caitlin is forced by Amunet to perform surgery on a metahuman named Dominic Lanse who can read minds. They try to escape, but Amunet blocks their exit. Caitlin manages to briefly incapacitate Amunet, so she and Dominic can flee the building in which they are being held. Once outside, they are rescued by Winn and J'onn, as Lois chose to focus on finding Caitlin. Sivanna uses Silver Kryptonite to make Clark attack "Kara" thinking she is Doomsday. Clark kills "Kara" and gets arrested by the military police in a cliffhanger. # "Ace In The Hole"- It has been 24 hours since Superman has been arrested by the military police and his team try to do everything they can to free him. Milt believes that Sirvana set everything up on purpose and works with Patrick to provide evidence. Meanwhile, Oswald Loomis returns to Metropolis and begins to commit his crimes again as The Prankster. He starts sending bombs to officials throughout the city and sends a message through every screen detailing that if Superman doesn't arrive, then Mayor Bellows and other corrupt officials will die. As D.E.O agents, Winn and Caitlin head over to the military prison and reveals to General Swanwick that they need Superman's help to save the city one last time. He agrees and goes to Clark's cell privately. Swanwick reveals that he is allowing Superman's team to stop Prankster, but Clark must do something for him afterwards. When Superman asks what it is, Swanwick states that he must reveal his true identity to the world which Clark surprisingly agrees to. Taking off his hand cuffs, Superman heads off with the rest of the team at D.E.O headquarters. Lois proposes that Team Superman split up to deal with the bombs, so Clark goes with Winn and Killer Frost, while J'onn, Nia, and Patrick split up as well to search for the bombs. Superman's side disarms the Prankster's weapons while J'onn rescues the Mayor. They safely evacuate all of the hostages until Prankster takes out a hunting gun and is prepared to kill Bellows, however Superman and Accord successfully disable his bomb from the main server and Superman knocks him out. Later on, Clark privately tells each of his team members to make sure that Metropolis gets saved in his absence. Lois tearfully refuses to allow Clark to go back there, but he reassures his wife that he must atone for creating Super Point and killing Kara even if he wasn't in control. Swansick comes to the D.E.O and tells Superman to follow him outside. Seeing a bunch of reporters everywhere, Swansick reports that there is something Superman wanted to tell everyone that he's been waiting four years for. Superman walks up to the stage and reveals that he is Clark Kent which shocks the world and the team. Clark is then escorted back to his cell where he is given red sunlight cuffs and is given the name Prisoner #1938. # "Prisoner #1938"- With Superman's true identity revealed to the whole world, Clark Kent struggles to adjust to life in prison. His enemies that he had previously taken down continue to try and kill him, during a bathroom break. Using his skills he learned from Jor-El, Clark easily defeats them. However, he is tazed by one of the prison guards. Meanwhile, Lois has been leading Team Superman nonstop but also struggles with the fact that everyone knows her husbands identity now. A demonic couple named Blaze and Satanus begin infecting the citizens of Metropolis with their own virus. One night, a mysterious stranger - later revealed to be the spirit of Billy's father - convinced Billy to follow him deep into the subway tunnels. There, Billy found a marvelous train decorated in hieroglyphics and mystic runes. Billy and the stranger rode the train deep into the bowles of the earth and arrived in a cavern that held statues epitomizing the Seven Deadly Enemies of Man, including Envy, Lust, Greed, Pride, Wrath, Sloth, and Gluttony. Within the cavern, Billy met the ancient wizard Shazam, a champion of mankind for thousands of years. Withered with age, Shazam sat on a throne poised benaeth a giant stone block suspended above him as if by magic.There, the ancient wizard revealed that he had selected Billy to be his champion to fight for good as the "strongest and mightiest man in the world--Captain Marvel!" To that end, Shazam ordered Billy to speak his name, which was actually an acronym for various legendary figures who had agreed to grant aspects of themselves to a willing subject: S - for the wisdom of Solomon H - for the strength of Hercules A - for the stamina of Atlas Z - for the power of Zeus (which enhances all Marvel's other physical abilities and allows for interdimensional travel) A - for the courage of Achilles (which would include invulnerability from ancient mythology) M - for the speed of Mercury (and, by extension, the power to fly)Billy then said the wizard's name, and was immediately struck by a magic lightning bolt, turning him into Captain Marvel, an adult superhero. He then learned that he has only to speak the word again to be instantly changed back into Billy. With that, Shazam was immediately killed by the large granite block that fell from above his throne. Billy vowed to fulfill his bestowed role. Billy starts fighting crime as Shazam, which annoys J'onn since the demons nearly killed innocent people. Later on, Winn has an idea to breach the demons to a dead Earth in order to stop their reign. When they attack again, Martian Manhunter, Accord, Killer Frost, Andy and the D.E.O along with Shazam attack the demons. Accord's plan works and all of the demonic creatures are sent to another dimension. Billy decides to join Team Superman in order to get training while he is adopted by his classmates family. In the end, one of the doctors named Gizmo become obsessed with Superman and yearns to separate his Kryptonian heritage in order to change Clark's life. # Level Two- In prison, Clark is tortured both psychologically and with the use of drugs and other electrical devices, with the intent of "reprogramming" his brain. Lois tries to find evidence to prove that Clark was set up by Dr. Sivana but to no avail. Meanwhile, Caitlin starts seeing a new guy, and begins acting out of character, Andy and the team investigate. Andy's suspicions are confirmed when he discovers Caitlin's new boyfriend has magnetic powers that can move objects and alter human emotions. When he tries to free Caitlin from the magnetic hold, she tries to kill the team. Clark is left broken in the end believing himself to be prisoner 1938 and that being Superman was merely a figment of his imagination. # "Keep Your Enemies Closer"- With Clark having been broken by the continuous experiments, he has given up on life being contempt with everything that has happened to him. During lunch time, Dr. Regelus picks a fight because he thought that Clark was the one who spilled cupped peaches on his clothes. Vril Dox is revealed to be an inmate since in Superpoint he was never killed by Clark on Krypton and instead locked up in the military prison. The doctor begins to poison the Meta-Human prisoners with a symbiotic virus which causes them to try and kill each other. Vril and Clark break out of their cells and remove their power dampers taking on the symbiotic monsters with their Kryptonian strength. Eventually they are cured by the antidote created by Vril. Heading into the room where Vril punches a hole in the wall to escape, Clark tasks him with getting that information to Andy so they could sue the military prison. However, Clark decided to stay as prisoner because he is contempt with his life now. After speeding the file to the Doctor, Vril kills the doctor by shoving his hand into his chest. He then speeds off going through a portal that closes. # '"Redemption"-'''Clark is told by Warden Wolfe (Richard Brooks), he is set to be released from prison. Dr. Sivana learns of Clark's release and sends his samuroids to invade the prison intending to asassinate Clark while he is in prison. Clark is able to get help from Winn, J'onn, Andy, Dreamer, and Killer Frost who arrive to help him and deal with the inmates who are released. With Clark regaining his powers, he knocks out Sivana 's main link which shuts Sivana out of the simulation which angers him. Clark Kent and Lois Lane reunite with each other. # TBA Bat24 ( Lois temporarily gets Kryptonian powers and Clark has to deal with how Team Superman changed in his absence. Upon Perry learning about Clark's true identity as Superman he gives him paid leave # TBA Bat24 ( Team Superman and Patrick go up against Sivana who ups his ante. # TBA Nightslayer ( Dr. Sirvana targets all of the team members and absorbs Caitlin's Killer Frost abilities.) # TBA Nightslayer ( Watson and Iman Avesta arrives in Metropolis and asks for help against a terrorist named Red Claw, and reveals that he works for ARGUS now. Watson gives Clark advice on how to proceed now because everyone knows his identity now. ) # TBA Bat24 # TBA Bat24 # TBA Nightslayer ( Superman speeds to Gotham City and gets John Watson because Dr. Sirvana posed as Watson and killed a lot of men at ARGUS security. Later, his weapon gets dispursed across the city. # TBA Nightslayer ( The team unite and go up against Dr. Sivana with his wife betraying him. In the end,the mysterious girl arrives to reveal herself as Clark and Lois' daughter from the future, Lara; she claims to have made a "big mistake". Category:Gothamverse Category:Superman Category:Seasons Category:TV Series Category:Season Four